


Kara, the Trainer

by dragonmp93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, Established Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragonmp93
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING:CHAPTER 1: REIGNCORPCHAPTER 2: SUPERCORPTHANK YOU.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is essentially the same one shot, but one version has Lena dating Sam and the other has Lena dating Kara.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kara regrets opening her big mouth and insisting that Sam got the same training regime that she got when she was starting as Supergirl, now that Sam has regained her Worldkiller powers; only to find out that she got volunteered to be the trainer and the punching bag due to the DEO don't having anything that can resist the Worldkiller's power.Meanwhile, Alex found out something interesting about her girlfriend Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Reigncorp

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, was waiting in one of the training rooms at the DEO and was starting to regret what her big mouth had gotten her into.

She had started to wonder about if she had shut-up and stayed quiet, she would have avoided the beatdown that she was about to receive.

As Kara was lost in her thoughts, Samantha Arias entered the training room to receive her official training session to become a superheroine like Supergirl, after her Worldkiller powers had returned and reactivated to their fullest extent.

“I’m ready to begin”, Sam said as she walked into the room and got in position.

Kara snapped out of her trance and couldn’t help to feel that she was being mocked by Sam, by her choice of attire, by her smile, by being in this training room at all.

Sam’s outfit amounted to being barefoot, tying her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black sports bra and matching micro shorts, that were so small that she may as well be bikini panties instead for all that they covered her.

“Whenever you are a ready, Supergirl”, Alex’s voice came through the speakers in the room.

Kara groaned and then asked: “Do we have to?”

“Well, I would like to remind you that this was your idea”, Alex replied, “And that you were the one that was so adamant about Sam’s training”.

Detecting some subtle mockery in Alex’s voice tone, Kara sighed and accepted that she was going to pay her earlier stubbornness and jealousy, one way or another.

Yes, jealousy, Kara hated having to admit it at least to herself, but she was jealous of Sam, of her and her Worldkiller powerset.

She was jealous that Sam was immune to basically everything, including to kryptonite and red sun energy; that Sam could beat her up fair and square with her pure brute force, the same pure brute force that Kara had always relay into against everyone else, but that was useless against the Worldkiller.

And the thing was that she couldn’t back out of this, well, she technically could, but then no one close to her, not even Lucy, would let her live this one down.

Besides, Kara had been so insistent about that Sam had to receive training, momentarily forgetting that DEO constantly struggled to find equipment that could resist Supergirl’s strength outside of her training sessions with J’onn; that Alex and Lucy, who had replaced Colonel Haley as the US government representative, had decided together that Kara had clearly volunteered herself to become Sam’s punching bag; after all, the DEO’s budget wasn't big enough to repair the base every time that Sam would send a solid steel cylinder through one of the walls.

“So who starts?” Sam asked.

Without saying a word, Kara connected a powerful uppercut to Sam’s jaw, making her back-off a couple of steps.

“I guess that you, but now it’s my turn”, Sam said before retaliating with a right hook to Kara’s face.

* * *

Alex was behind a one-way looking glass with Kelly, due to this specific training room being specially fitted with many sensors, some to keep track of the vital organs of the people training inside, others to record and track of their movements and detect flaws in their fighting style, also of their attack and defense techniques.

And that was precisely what they were doing today, to make a preliminary evaluation of Sam’s skill as a fighter, given that she had mentioned having had taken self-defense classes, along with having had taken taekwondo lessons when she was a child.

While Kara and Sam continued fighting, Kelly, who had come to make Alex some company said something that Alex definitely did not expect.

“Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but this is getting me hot under the collar”, Kelly said in a half-whisper.

Alex gave her girlfriend a funny look while Kelly started to blush.

“You are probably thinking that I'm some kind of sick psycho, isn’t it?” Kelly continued in sheepishly tone.

Alex, who couldn’t tell me if her girlfriend’s facial expression was of fear, or sadness, or just plain embarrassment, hugged Kelly and said: “Of course not, and to be sincere, I'm happy that you feel this way”.

Kelly looked at her girlfriend in a very confusing way, apparently, now Alex was the one that had gone crazy and saying non-sense.

Alex just laughed and kissed her Kelly in the forehead.

“You mean that…”, Kelly said before being distracted by the sound made by Sam slamming Kara’s body against the hard and solid floor of the training room.

“…I’m getting turned on by watching them fight, yes”, Alex said seemly finishing perfectly Kelly’s original train of thought.

“Really?” Kelly said smiling for the first time since this conversation started.

“Yeah, I think that the last months have been so chaotic, you know, with J’onn and his brother, and then Leviathan, and then even Lena”, Alex explained, “That we haven’t been able to talk about of this part of us, of our relationship”.

“What do you mean?” Kelly said intrigued and interested in where Alex was going with this, but she suspected what was her point.

“What I mean is that I’m weak for buff and muscular women that know how to fight, no offense”, Alex said as she kissed Kelly on the check.

“None taken”, Kelly said smiling, “So seeing your sister and Sam fighting really gets you going, huh ?”.

“Like you have no idea how drenched I’m underneath this suit, and it’s not like Sam being dressed like that is helping either”, Alex said as the sound of Kara’s body being slammed against the floor distracted them again.

But to be honest, the sounds weren’t what it was distracting them, the true source of their distraction was actually Sam’s firm and toned body, barely covered by her skimpy outfit, and on top of that now was glistening from the sweat.

Alex and Kelly were pretty glad that the glass was a one-way mirror and that the door was locked, so no one would seem them being all thirsty and horny about Sam.

“I would have never guessed that she was this buff, she really doesn’t look like it”, Kelly said as she noticed that her cheeks still were burning but not of embarrassment.

“Yeah, I was surprised too, her preference for clothes that aren’t skintight helps her hide her beautiful muscles that could crush my bones like if they were made of talc”, Alex momentarily zoned off.

Kelly just laughed, perceiving that they need to do something or they wouldn’t able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

Alex seemly had the same idea and said as she smiled suggestively at her girlfriend: “Given that we are already all hot and bothered, and that we have privacy, why don’t we let off some steam as well”.

If Kelly wasn’t blushing like mad already, she would be now for sure: “You mean here and right now ?”.

“Of course, Kara is busy, the room is secure, and the speakers won't be activated unless I press the button”, Alex whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

Kelly considered it for some moments before launching herself into her girlfriend’s arm, and then they started to passionately make out in the privacy of the control room.

* * *

By now and unlike Sam, Kara was feeling really sore all over body, her only solace was the fact that Sam wouldn’t beat her up until leaving her in a coma as Reign had years ago; but in the other hand, it was infuriating that Sam only looked like she had a rather intense gym workout.

Also currently Kara was trying to catch her breath after Sam nailed her in the stomach with one of her knees.

“I think that this was enough for today”, Kara finally said while her abdomen still hurt, “Or what do you think Alex?”

Sam smiled pleased as she watched Kara trying to get up, with her knees and elbows planted on the floor; not that she was a sadist, but she couldn’t deny that reducing the mighty Supergirl to a crawling mess felt so good.

“Alex? Are you still there? Alex?” Kara said after no receiving confirmation or any kind of reply from her through the speakers.

“Yeah, I'm still here, and the system has gathered enough data to study”, Alex said with a pained breath, like she had been running or fighting or doing some exercise heavy activity inside that room.

Kara felt so drained of energy after this training that she was now sitting on the floor instead of continuing trying to get up.

A couple of minutes later, Lena entered the room with a bag of ice and said: “So how is my future superheroine doing on her first day of training?”

“I did pretty good, don’t you think Kara”, Sam said before greeting her girlfriend with a quick kiss on the lips.

Kara mumbled something incomprehensible and then replied with a half-hearted yeah.

This was really adding insult into injury, Sam wasn’t just stronger than her and immune to basically everything, on top of that she had Lena.

While Lena may have forgiven her for the Supergirl secret eventually, their relationship never went back to what it was before Lex told Lena about her being Supergirl, besides, around that time, Sam’s powers reactivated, and Lena started to spend more and more time with Sam instead of her; so Kara may not ever admit it to even herself, but seeing Sam and Lena being happy together upsets her greatly.

As Lena softly threw the bag of ice in Kara’s direction, Alex entered the room accompanied by Kelly, following her lead.

“So I will send this data to Brainy and will have the complete analysis for next week”, Alex said.

Kara noticed the satisfied smile on Kelly’s face, that her normally stylized hair was a complete mess, and also that her blouse was buttoned in a very wrong way; along with her sister smiling in the same way and that her DEO suit was unzipped until her groin.

“Did you two just had sex or something?”, Kara asked while she rubbed the ice bag on her sore neck.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other, and then Alex replied in a tone that had resulted from a failed attempt to sound cool and casual: “No, we didn’t, we were just observing the training”.

Unfortunately for Alex and Kara, the facts contradicted her statement almost to the point of implausible deniability.

“Alex, I can see your underwear”, Kara said in an exasperated tone.

“My what?” Alex said before noticing that her bra and the top part of her shorts were visible through the open zipper of the suit.

“I’m so glad that my pain was such a turn on for you two”, Kara said in an annoyed and rather sarcastic tone.

After hearing this, Sam and Lena started giggling while Kelly helped Alex to zip up her suit, and then Alex helped Kelly to fix the buttons of her blouse.

“You are so sweaty and sticky”, Lena said putting her arms around Sam’s neck.

Before giving a quick and soft kiss on Lena’s lips, Sam said: “Why don’t we go to showers and you helped me out with that”.

Lena reciprocated with a slightly longer kiss on Sam’s lips and muttered: “Deal”; before both left the training room.

After Sam and Lena left, Kara laying down face up on the ground of the training room and asked her sister: “How long do I have to do this?”

“Not much, just another 5 months and 29 days”, Alex replied cheerfully.

Kara groaned and put the bag of ice on top of her face.

So Alex decided to give her sister some time alone, she grabbed Kelly’s hand and leading her out of the training room in direction to the showers as well, because Alex wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this and suspected that Kelly wouldn’t waste it either.


	2. Supercorp

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, was waiting in one of the training rooms at the DEO and was starting to regret what her big mouth had gotten her into.

She had started to wonder about if she had shut-up and stayed quiet, she would have avoided the beatdown that she was about to receive.

As Kara was lost in her thoughts, Samantha Arias entered the training room to receive her official training session to become a superheroine like Supergirl, after her Worldkiller powers had returned and reactivated to their fullest extent.

“I’m ready to begin”, Sam said as she walked into the room and got in position.

Kara snapped out of her trance and couldn’t help to feel that she was being mocked by Sam, by her choice of attire, by her smile, by being in this training room at all.

Sam’s outfit amounted to being barefoot, tying her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black sports bra and matching micro shorts, that were so small that she may as well be bikini panties instead for all that they covered her.

“Whenever you are a ready, Supergirl”, Alex’s voice came through the speakers in the room.

Kara groaned and then asked: “Do we have to?”

“Well, I would like to remind you that this was your idea”, Alex replied, “And that you were the one that was so adamant about Sam’s training”.

Detecting some subtle mockery in Alex’s voice tone, Kara sighed and accepted that she was going to pay her earlier stubbornness and jealousy, one way or another.

Yes, jealousy, Kara hated having to admit it at least to herself, but she was jealous of Sam’s Worldkiller powerset, Supergirl is supposed to the world’s strongest heroine, and to some extent as well, at least one of the strongest beings of the Multiverse.

She was jealous that Sam was immune to basically everything, including to kryptonite and red sun energy; that Sam could beat her up fair and square with her pure brute force, the same pure brute force that Kara had always relay into against everyone else, but that was useless against the Worldkiller.

And the thing was that she couldn’t back out of this, well, she technically could, but then no one close to her, not even Lucy, would let her live this one down.

Besides, Kara had been so insistent about that Sam had to receive training, momentarily forgetting that DEO constantly struggled to find equipment that could resist Supergirl’s strength outside of her training sessions with J’onn; that Alex and Lucy, who had replaced Colonel Haley as the US government representative, had decided together that Kara had clearly volunteered herself to become Sam’s punching bag; after all, the DEO’s budget wasn’t big enough to repair the base every time that Sam would send a solid steel cylinder through one of the walls.

“So who starts?” Sam asked.

Without saying a word, Kara connected a powerful uppercut to Sam’s jaw, making her back-off a couple of steps.

“I guess that you, but now it’s my turn”, Sam said before retaliating with a right hook to Kara’s face.

* * *

Alex was behind a one-way looking glass with Kelly, due to this specific training room being specially fitted with many sensors, some to keep track of the vital organs of the people training inside, others to record and track of their movements and detect flaws in their fighting style, also of their attack and defense techniques.

And that was precisely what they were doing today, to make a preliminary evaluation of Sam’s skill as a fighter, given that she had mentioned having had taken self-defense classes, along with having had taken taekwondo lessons when she was a child.

While Kara and Sam continued fighting, Kelly, who had come to make Alex some company said something that Alex definitely did not expect.

“Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but this is getting me hot under the collar”, Kelly said in a half-whisper.

Alex gave her girlfriend a funny look while Kelly started to blush.

“You are probably thinking that I'm some kind of sick psycho, isn’t it?” Kelly continued in sheepishly tone.

Alex, who couldn’t tell me if her girlfriend’s facial expression was of fear, or sadness, or just plain embarrassment, hugged Kelly and said: “Of course not, and to be sincere, I'm happy that you feel this way”.

Kelly looked at her girlfriend in a very confusing way, apparently, now Alex was the one that had gone crazy and saying non-sense.

Alex just laughed and kissed her Kelly in the forehead.

“You mean that…”, Kelly said before being distracted by the sound made by Sam slamming Kara’s body against the hard and solid floor of the training room.

“…I’m getting turned on by watching them fight, yes”, Alex said seemly finishing perfectly Kelly’s original train of thought.

“Really?” Kelly said smiling for the first time since this conversation started.

“Yeah, I think that the last months have been so chaotic, you know, with J’onn and his brother, and then Leviathan, and then even the weird red skies”, Alex explained, “That we haven’t been able to talk about of this part of us, of our relationship”.

“What do you mean?” Kelly said intrigued and interested in where Alex was going with this, but she suspected what was her point.

“What I mean is that I’m weak for buff and muscular women that know how to fight, no offense”, Alex said as she kissed Kelly on the check.

“None taken”, Kelly said smiling, “So seeing your sister and Sam fighting really gets you going, huh ?”.

“Like you have no idea how drenched I’m underneath this suit, and it’s not like Sam being dressed like that is helping either”, Alex said as the sound of Kara’s body being slammed against the floor distracted them again.

But to be honest, the sounds weren’t what it was distracting them, the true source of their distraction was actually Sam’s firm and toned body, barely covered by her skimpy outfit, and on top of that now was glistening from the sweat.

Alex and Kelly were pretty glad that the glass was a one-way mirror and that the door was locked, so no one would seem them being all thirsty and horny about Sam.

“I would have never guessed that she was this buff, she really doesn’t look like it”, Kelly said as she noticed that her cheeks still were burning but not of embarrassment.

“Yeah, I was surprised too, her preference for clothes that aren’t skintight helps her hide her beautiful muscles that could crush my bones like if they were made of talc”, Alex momentarily zoned off.

Kelly just laughed, perceiving that they need to do something or they wouldn’t able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

Alex seemly had the same idea and said as she smiled suggestively at her girlfriend: “Given that we are already all hot and bothered, and that we have privacy, why don’t we let off some steam as well”.

If Kelly wasn’t blushing like mad already, she would be now for sure: “You mean here and right now ?”.

“Of course, Kara is busy, the room is secure, and the speakers won't be activated unless I press the button”, Alex whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

Kelly considered it for some moments before launching herself into her girlfriend’s arm, and then they started to passionately make out in the privacy of the control room.

* * *

By now and unlike Sam, Kara was feeling really sore all over her body, her only solace was the fact that Lena would cuddle with her and prepare her a bubble bath later; but on the other hand, it was infuriating that Sam only looked like she had a rather intense gym workout.

Also currently Kara was trying to catch her breath after Sam nailed her in the stomach with one of her knees.

“I think that this was enough for today”, Kara finally said while her abdomen still hurt, “Or what do you think Alex?”

Sam smiled pleased as she watched Kara trying to get up, with her knees and elbows planted on the floor; not that she was a sadist, but she couldn’t deny that reducing the mighty Supergirl to a crawling mess felt so good.

“Alex? Are you still there? Alex?” Kara said after no receiving confirmation or any kind of reply from her through the speakers.

“Yeah, I'm still here, and the system has gathered enough data to study”, Alex said with a pained breath, like she had been running or fighting or doing some exercise heavy activity inside that room.

Kara felt so drained of energy after this training that she was now sitting on the floor instead of continuing trying to get up.

A couple of minutes later, Lena entered the room with a bag of ice and said: “So how is my super trainer doing on her first day?”

“I think she did pretty good, don’t you agree, Kara”, Sam said as Lena approached and sat on the floor next to Kara and handed her the bag of ice.

Kara mumbled something incomprehensible and then replied with a half-hearted yeah.

While it took some time for Lena to forgive her for the Supergirl secret, eventually she did with Sam’s help, something that Kara will always be grateful for; besides, around that time, Sam’s powers reactivated, and Lena started to spend more and more time with Sam instead of her, so that time away from Kara helped Lena heal; eventually, Kara and Lena rebuilt their friendship and then they started dating.

As Lena helped Kara to accommodate the bag of ice, Alex entered the room accompanied by Kelly, following her lead.

“So I will send this data to Brainy and will have the complete analysis for next week”, Alex said.

Kara noticed the satisfied smile on Kelly’s face, that her normally stylized hair was a complete mess, and also that her blouse was buttoned in a very wrong way; along with her sister smiling in the same way and that her DEO suit was unzipped until her groin.

“Did you two just had sex or something?”, Kara asked while Lena rubbed the ice bag on her sore neck.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other, and then Alex replied in a tone that had resulted from a failed attempt to sound cool and casual: “No, we didn’t, we were just observing the training”.

Unfortunately for Alex and Kara, the facts contradicted her statement almost to the point of implausible deniability.

“Alex, I can see your underwear”, Kara said in an exasperated tone.

“My what?” Alex said before noticing that her bra and the top part of her shorts were visible through the open zipper of the suit.

“I’m so glad that my pain was such a turn on for you two”, Kara said in an annoyed and rather sarcastic tone.

After hearing this, Sam and Lena started giggling while Kelly helped Alex to zip up her suit, and then Alex helped Kelly to fix the buttons of her blouse.

“You are so sweaty and sticky”, Lena said while she massaged Kara’s neck with one hand and held the bag of the ice with the other.

“Trying to keep up with a fully powered Worldkiller is really exhausting, you know”, Kara complained.

“Hey, I’m sweaty too”, Sam said in an exaggerated and mock whining tone.

“Yeah, but you are gym sweaty, meanwhile I’m stopped-an-asteroid-from-impacting-the-planet sweaty”, Kara said as she winced at feeling Lena’s fingers trying to relax her neck muscles.

Then Kara decided to lay down face up on the ground of the training room and asked her sister: “How long do I have to do this?”

“Not much, just another 5 months and 29 days”, Alex replied cheerfully.

Kara groaned and then guided Lena’s hand so the bag of ice would be now on the top of her face.

Sam giggled a little and then said: “If anyone needs me, I will be taking a shower”.

Before leaving the training room, Sam winked at Alex and Kelly with a knowing and rather alluring smile.

After seeing that, Alex and Kelly looked at each other, not sure if that was an invitation, but deciding to give Kara and Lena some time alone, Alex grabbed Kelly’s hand and leading her out of the training room in direction to the showers as well because Alex wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this and suspected that Kelly wouldn’t waste it either; and anyways, it was clear that they can't be cool about Sam.

“Rao is punishing me for opening my big mouth, isn’t it?” Kara said.

Lena removed the bag of ice from Kara’s face and her very pitiful and pouty expression caused Lena to start giggling.

“You know, this is the part where you say: “ _No, Kara, that’s not true”_ and try to reassure me”, Kara said changing her facial expression to a frown.

“Sorry, but can't say that I disagree with the higher beings”, Lena said before planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Thank you for being such _supporting_ girlfriend”, Kara said faking feeling hurt in a very sarcastic tone.

“I'm a Luthor, what did you expect?”, Lena replied.

Then Lena and Kara laughed for a while as Kara accommodated herself so her head was now over Lena’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
